


Special to Me

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: It was a special kind of friendship they had. The kind where shenanigans, hijinks, and hilarity ensued.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Special to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way AOT portrays so many tragedies, but sometimes I need to take a break by writing/reading fics where these amazing characters are (at least somewhat) happy. 
> 
> So here's a little exploration of the Jean-Connie-Sasha friendship in a modern setting :)

It was a special kind of friendship they had. The kind where shenanigans, hijinks, and hilarity ensued. 

“This is a stupid idea,” Jean whined.

“Shhhhhhhh, you’ll get us caught if you keep complaining,” Connie retorted. 

“And you’ll get us caught if you keep shushing Jean so loudly,” replied Sasha, the only one considerate enough to properly whisper.  It was her plan after all, so she took it seriously.

The trio, being in their last year of school, had been hit hard by senioritis. So much so that they found themselves cutting class more often than they’d care to admit; sneaking off to do something or another. They hadn’t been caught yet. 

“Are you sure you actually saw what you think you saw?” Jean asked, now actually whispering instead of just talking quietly.

Sasha started, “Yes, I swear. I saw Shadis carrying like 20 boxes-”

“It wasn't that many,” Connie interrupted.

“- of donuts into the teacher’s lounge. There’s no way they’ll be able to eat them all, they’ll just go to waste if we don't do something about it,” Sasha reasoned. 

“I guess they won’t miss just one box, they probably won't even notice it’s gone,” Jean ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. It had grown significantly over the past four years.

“Exactly,” Sasha responded, “Now just stick to the plan and everything will be fine.” 

Despite it taking plenty of convincing, Connie and Sasha had successfully picked Jean’s tactical brain to come up with a plan. 

Connie would walk by the room to make sure it was empty. Their code for “Yes” would be a cough, and for “No” a sneeze. The plan would only work if the answer was yes. Next Sasha would run in, grab a box, and run out. Jean would loiter around the door and cough if any teachers or staff walked by. Then the three of them would sprint to the playground used by the middle schoolers as quickly as possible. 

It was an admittedly simple and flawed plan, but it would suffice.  _ Jean would make a great leader someday _ , Sasha thought. 

Connie gave his two best friends a thumbs up, signalling that the plan was being set into motion.

Connie walked by casually, trying his best not to draw attention to himself, even if the hallway was deserted. He peered into the lounge and swiftly coughed into his elbow.

Sasha sprinted from her hiding spot and slid through the open door, closing the lid of a full box of donuts and taking it with her. Outside the room Jean saw a small shadow rounding the corner, he made a loud cough but was cut off by Sasha running as fast as she could past the two boys. They looked at each other incredulously and smiled, running to catch up with their wild friend. 

When they reached the playground the trio huffed in sync and out of breath.

“That was a dirty move, Sasha,” Jean said in between heavy breaths.

“How come?” She asked, “I just followed the plan didn’t I?”

The three of them laughed, which didn’t help them in their winded state. 

Sasha moved to sit on one of the swings, opening the box to examine the fruits (or in this case, donuts) of their labour.

“These are the good kind too,” Sasha was practically salivating.

“Hold your horses,” Connie closed the box on Sasha’s grabby fingers, “We need to divide them equally first.”

Sasha regained her self control and nodded. The three of them climbed up to the top of the slide, there was a platform where the three of them liked to sit all through middle school. Now they were too big, especially Jean, who had to keep his legs at a weird angle to allow the others to fit. Even Connie had grown enough to cause some issues, but even so the three of them squeezed in with enough room for a box of donuts in the middle.

They took turns laying claims to the dozen donuts, Sasha wanted to get a mixed variety while Connie seemed to prefer ones with chocolate and Jean preferred the glazed or frosted kind. It divided perfectly to give them four each. 

Sasha took a big bite of a powdered donut and made a noise of pure bliss. Jean and Connie pointed and laughed at the white powder surrounding her mouth, which caused Sasha to dig her finger into one of Connie’s donuts and spread the chocolate frosting onto the tip of his nose. 

Sasha finished her share of the donuts first then asked, “Do you guys remember when the other kids would get mad at us for sitting here cause they wanted to use the slide?”

“Of course I do,” Jean sputtered, “Eren would always fucking yell at us at the top of his lungs about how we were ‘in his way’ or ‘infringing on his freedoms,’” Jean took another bite, “I mean, what kind of kid talks like that?”

“To be fair, we should have just let people through."

“We did let people through,” Jean corrected her.

Sasha laughed, “You're right, just not Eren.”

Jean shook his head, “Never Eren.”

Connie watched his two friends talk with a smile and shining eyes. The other two looked to Connie who had been suspiciously quiet the past few minutes only to see him with a tear streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong?” Sasha asked.

Connie wiped the tear with the back of his hand, “Nah, it’s nothing. Don't worry about it.”

“It's okay man, you can tell us what’s up. But if you really don't want to that's fine too,” Jean reassured him. 

“It's just that,” Connie sniffled, “We’ve been friends since we were kids, and now that we’re graduating soon we might grow apart. I don't say it often enough but you guys… are special to me.”

Jean and Sasha shared an understanding look and, despite their cramped conditions, moved the now empty donut box aside to sit next to their crying friend. They sat on either side of Connie, and placed their heads on his shoulders, a position they were very familiar with over the years.

Sasha spoke in a warm tone, “You’re never getting rid of us, Springer.”

“Ugh, you're right. What did I get myself into?” Connie replied.

Jean and Sasha hit him simultaneously. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected, it helps me improve my writing! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
